


DeceptiMOM

by lizwuzthere



Series: Season 2 AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>Primeverse, AU timeline after Toxicity, ONESHOT, crack sequel to Opportunity Knocks; June Darby suddenly finds herself playing mommy to the Decepticons- obviously she's not too thrilled about this, so she'll just have to cause trouble until they let her go.
            </blockquote>





	DeceptiMOM

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a joke… then it spiraled out of control took a dive off a cliff into absurdity and, in the process, became a 6000 word fanfic… There's a lot of out of character crap going on here, so just take this ridiculousness with a grain of salt, okay?  
> Oh, and please be aware this takes place as an immediate sequel to "Opportunity Knocks" in which Knockout joins the Autobots.  
> On that note… the heirarchy of the Vehicons here is hinted at, so if you want, you can refer to this [Handy Dandy Headcanon Post on Vehicon Organization](http://lizwuzthere.tumblr.com/post/37019561808/cut-below-for-long-winded-vehicon-organization) to see how that's setup!
> 
> Alright, that's all. enjoy!
> 
> Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated... ~~HAHA No, not really. This story is on crack.~~

"So how is he? What's the damage?"

"Well, his arm is broken, plus a minor fracture in his left leg, so they're going to put him in a wheelchair for a week or so."

"Hmm..." Arcee only grumbled a response. All that of course meant Jack wouldn't be able to ride with her for quite some time. That was disappointing.

June continued: "He also has a concussion, so they're keeping him overnight so he'll get some rest."

"A concussion?" Arcee wasn't quite sure what that meant but it sounded serious. "He'll... be okay, right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to get plenty of rest and keep hydrated."

The two of them were standing outside Jasper General Hospital on the far end of the parking lot away from the building and Arcee had her holomatter rider, Sadie, activated just in case anyone was watching.

Arcee shifted off her kickstand and flicked on her headlights, "Alright, then... I should go let the others know." she said.

"Oh hang on," June began, fiddling a bit with her purse, "What about that Decepticon- Knockout? How's he doing? Jack wanted me to ask..."

"Oh... he'll be fine." Arcee replied, "We Cybertronians are a lot more resilient than you humans, and Ratchet is a great medic. He'll probably be fully functional in just a few days."

"Thanks, Arcee." June said with a smile, "I'll let him know."

"Okay, then I'm outta here." Arcee shifted gears and pulled out of her parking space, "Take care, June." With that she began driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

June watched as she disappeared from view and the sound of her engine faded away. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly started back towards the hospital where Jack and Agent Fowler would be waiting for her. The parking lot was mostly empty and the few streetlights there were finally flickering on as the sun dipped below the horizon.

It was a relief this day was finally over; this had just been a terrible experience for all of them. Especially June. She couldn't remember ever feeling so scared and helpless... and it just made her feel worse thinking that it had started off as such a small mission. What was to stop something like this from happening again? Jack wasn't going to stop seeing the Autobots, he'd made that perfectly clear. And June was just a small human compared to the Decepticons... So what was she to do? The great scale of the situation and the thought of how little control she had over it loomed over her as she walked.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the hospital, her face becoming stern. No. She wasn't going to stand for this! If there's one thing Junellen Darby did and did well it was being in control, and not even giant robots from space could change that! The Decepticons weren't going to let her feel helpless anymore, she was going to make sure. She wasn't sure _how_ yet, but she would find a way. June continued forward towards the hospital, feeling decidedly more positive.

Suddenly the ground around her became illuminated. She looked back only to find herself staring right into the headlights of two dark purple cars approaching her from across the parking lot-

* * *

"Lord Megatron, you summoned me?"

"Yes, Dreadwing." Megatron stood in front of the med bay computer, strumming his pointed digits along the keypad. He didn't look back as his second-in-command came into the bay, instead kept his gaze forward, glaring up at the screen in front of him. His optics were narrowed and he was quite clearly upset. "Tell me you have made progress in locating Knockout."

Dreadwing tilted his helm down slightly, "I am afraid not, My Lord." he replied, "We have not been able to track his signal for some time now. We believe it is being blocked by the shielding of the Autobot's base."

A loud CLANG resounded through the room as Megatron slammed his fist down on the metal keypad in front of him, then spun around to face Dreadwing, "That is UNACCEPTABLE!" he shouted, "Are you telling me we have no way of finding the traitorous filth who did _that_ to Soundwave?!" he extended his arm, pointing a clawed digit behind him.

Dreadwing's gaze followed his gesture across the room to where Soundwave lay on a medical berth, his limbs bound to the sides and his chassis hooked up to numerous life support cables. He was lying completely still, but it was hard to tell if he was still in stasis or if he just couldn't be bothered with moving.

Their communications officer had taken it very hard when he learned the fate of his mini-con, Laserbeak, and his despondency was having an effect on his medical reports as well. It was no wonder Megatron was so intent on capturing Knockout- perhaps seeing justice done would do well for Soundwave's condition.

Dreadwing looked back to his master, "There is some good news, My Lord." he said, "The Vehicons have managed to locate the human who escaped with the traitor."

Megatron's brow raised in surprise, then a dark grin crossed his face, "Ohh, well that _is_ something... have you captured this human yet, or-?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Megatron and Dreadwing both turned their attention to the open med bay doors-

"Oh for Primus' sake, will you _shut up_?"

"Don't you talk to me like that! Put me down this instant or... or you'll regret it!"

" _Hah_! Yeah, right. What're you gonna- _OW!_ " A few seconds later, a tiny green-clothed human stumbled into view through the open doorway.

June had her back to the two officers in the med bay as she continued, "Yeah, and there's more where _that_ came from!" she shouted back at the Vehicon as she brandished a swiss army knife in her hand and clutching her purse with the other.

"Frag! That fraggin' _stings_!" Two Vehicons came into view in the doorway, one of them rubbing a digit fervently. He glanced up, noticing the incredulous looks Megatron and Dreadwing were giving them, and immediately scooped up the human again and started forward into the med bay.

The two 'Cons stepped forward, June was screaming in protest and stabbing at her captor's digits. The Vehicon flinched slightly but held his grip on her this time and approached Megatron "This is the human, Lord Megatron." he said, proudly holding June aloft for him to see.

Megatron leaned in closer to get a better look, then narrowed his optics angrily, "This is not the human Soundwave brought to me."

The Vehicon stepped back, "Wh-what?!" he seemed legitimately shocked, "But... but it looks just like- It's got the black helm and everything... and we _saw_ it talking to the Autobot Arcee outside of a human medical facility!" he turned to his comrade for back up and he nodded his agreement.

Megatron glared at the 'Cons, "I don't care what you _think_ you saw; I know this is the wrong human!" he shouted, "You two _idiots_ should have known immediately: this is one of the _females_ of their species. The one we're looking for is _male_. Even _I_ know at least that much."

"Wha- I... I don't understand." the Vehicon eyed June suspiciously, "What's the difference?"

"NEVERMIND **.** Just dispose of the slagging thing and get back to your search." Megatron waved the Vehicons away and turned back towards Soundwave. When he did, he was surprised to see the mech had lifted his helm and was watching curiously. As the Vehicons turned to leave, Soundwave followed them with his gaze.

"Wait!"

The Vehicons stopped and looked back at their master's command, just as Soundwave began unwinding one of his tentacles and reaching for them. They started backing away fearfully, but Dreadwing reached forward and put a servo on each of their shoulders to stop them. The tentacle approached slowly, slithering up towards them, extending its claws to grab-

"Wha- OW! HEY!"

Soundwave lifted June from the Vehicon's grasp and quickly reeled her back towards him. He held her up and just stared at her as she squirmed against his grip. After a minute she stopped, exhausted, and stared back into his blank face. He tilted his helm slightly, just observing her.

Megatron cracked a hopeful smile across his face; perhaps Soundwave's processor was hazy enough that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two humans either. He approached Soundwave, leaning over to be closer to his level as he spoke, "Soundwave, do you recognize this human?" he asked.

The mech didn't respond.

"Well... what should we do with it?" Megatron continued, reaching his pointed digits towards June, "If you'd like, we could let you watch as we eviscerate it-"

"NO!" June struggled again, trying to kick away Megatron's claws, "Get away from me!"

Suddenly Soundwave jerked his tentacle away from Megatron's servo and quickly turned his gaze to the Decepticon Lord. Despite the blank face of Soundwave's visor, his quick motion alerted Megatron to the mech's irritation. He pulled his servo back and stood up straight, "Or... what did _you_ have in mind for it?"

Soundwave turned his helm to look at the human again; she looked frightened and angry as she hung there, panting and wiggling against his claws... He continued to gaze at her for another moment, but then suddenly pulled his tentacle closer and placed her on his chassis... right where Laserbeak would have been.

June wavered a moment then fell backwards, surprised at being put down so suddenly. She stared at the blank visor in front of her... then up at Megatron and saw from his face that he was, apparently, just as confused as she was.

"...Soundwave?" Megatron began, "You know that's a _human_ , yes?" He began reaching for June again, "It's not a mini con- it's... not Laserbe-"

Before he could grab the human away, Soundwave swung his tentacle up and covered June protectively with it, glaring up at Megatron with his blank face.

Megatron stopped trying to take her and held up his servos calmly as he stepped back.

Dreadwing approached his master slowly, "...Lord Megatron?" he asked quietly, "Does Soundwave intend to... _keep_ the human?"

"I'm not sure." he responded, also in hushed tones. The two 'Cons watched, somewhat bemused, as Soundwave's tentacle began lovingly stroking June's head with its tendrils.

"Well what do we do, sire? Should we take it away from him, or-?"

"No!" Megatron interrupted, "This human got more of a reaction out of Soundwave than any of us have been able to... Perhaps it should be allowed to stay for awhile..."

"Lord Megatron- we don't know anything about caring for humans..." Dreadwing protested, "In Soundwave's current mental state... If the thing were to accidentally perish in front of him then-"

"That _cannot_ be allowed to happen." Megatron turned his helm back to Soundwave to see he had picked up June again and she was struggling in his grip, "If keeping this... _pet_ is what he needs to ensure his recovery, then so be it. Once he is in a proper state of mind and can deal with his loss properly, we can be rid of it... until then- I want the human's well being to be your top priority. Give it whatever it needs... and don't let it escape!"

Dreadwing was not at all excited about his new assignment and began to protest, "L-lord Megatron... I-"

"No excuses, Dreadwing!" Megatron interrupted, pointing a clawed digit at his second's face, "Get the Vehicons to help if you must, but I'm putting you in charge of the human. This is your responsibility now." With that Megatron turned and strode out of the med bay, only pausing to call back over his shoulder, "Alert me immediately if Soundwave's condition changes."

Dreadwing stared after his master as he disappeared through the doorway just looking dumbfounded. Finally he turned his attention to the two Vehicons still standing there. From their fiddling digits and shifting postures, it was apparent neither of them wanted this job either. Luckily for them, they weren't the 'Cons he needed there anyway.

"You there!" Dreadwing pointed his digit to one of the Vehicons.

He immediately stood at attention, "Yes sir?"

"Go down to central command and inform AA-00 of Soundwave's... _situation._ " he pointed to the other Vehicon, "And _you-_ fetch me squadron WY. They were put in charge of the medical bay, so they will be nearby. Now go!"

The Vehicons nodded shortly and hurried out of the med bay. Dreadwing turned back around to see the human was once again standing on Soundwave's chassis. She was holding tight to one of his life support cables to steady herself, and she turned around and glared up at Dreadwing as he approached.

"I assume you heard-"

"Yes. I did." June interrupted, still glaring up at him, "You can't keep me here."

"I am afraid you do not have a say in the matter. Soundwave's recovery is of the utmost importance to Lord Megatron, and he... appears to have taken a liking to you." Dreadwing paused for a moment, "I can assure that you will be treated well; there is nothing to fear, human."

"I have a name!" she snapped, "It's June. And I am _not_ afraid of you!"

Dreadwing's eyebrows gave a slight twitch of surprise. This human was incredibly brazen.

"Very well... _June._ " he continued, "I have been instructed to care for you; therefore I am at your disposal... What do you require?"

June hesitated for a moment. Of course she realized trying to _escape_ from the Decepticons would get her nowhere. Jack had only just escaped because he was aided by one of them, but it looked like she wasn't going to be so lucky here... She would have to find a way to make them release her... but how?

* * *

As Arcee pulled in through the entrance of Outpost Omega One, she could already hear the distant bickering of the two medics.. She drove into the main room, adding a nice visual of Ratchet standing over Knockout on the medical table to the argument she'd heard all the way down the corridor... something about how Ratchet's method of removing shrapnel from his spinal column was needlessly scratching Knockout's paint and how Knockout should just be grateful he was even functional so he should stop whining about his slagging paint job.

"Hey 'Cee!" Bulkhead greeted her as she entered, "How's Jack doing? Did you see him?"

Arcee transformed into her robot mode, "No, he was in still in the hospital." she admitted, "I met with June, though. She said he has a broken arm and leg and something called a concussion."

"A _concussion_? What does that mean?"

"It means his brains got rattled inside his head!" Miko called from the couch as she poked her own forehead, "That stinks- Head injuries can be pretty nasty."

"Well, June insisted he'd be fine." Arcee shrugged and stepped over to them.

"Speaking of June where is she?" Ratchet asked turning away from his work to look around, "Fowler called and asked about her."

Arcee looked puzzled, "I thought Fowler was at the hospital too."

"He is. He wanted to know why June came back with you... where is she?"

"But... June didn't come back with me. I left her at the hospital."

"What? But then... where could she have gone?"

"Has anyone tried calling her?" Raf chimed in.

"Good idea." Miko said pulling out her cell phone, "Good thing she insisted on giving me her number."

Miko quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear... However rather than the usual ringing tone, the phone suddenly gave off a loud, distinct scratching noise causing her to pull her head away.

"OW!" she exclaimed, dropping her phone to cover her ear, "What the heck is that?"

As the sound emanated through the room, Knockout lifted his helm off the table, "Wait, that sounds like..." he paused, "But... No that's _impossible-_ Twice in one day? What are the chances of that...?" as he continued his voice dropped to a mumble and he lowered his helm again.

Arcee spun around and glared at him, "What?" she demanded, "The chances of what?"

"No, it's just...Well, that reminded me of the sound the Nemesis shielding makes to scramble human audio signals." he said quickly, but then waved the notion away, "But _honestly_ \- what are the odds that the Decepticons have in kidnapped two humans within hours of each other? ...And why would they even bother with June? She's just a regular human as far as they know."

Arcee's face became stern, "Well, I'm going back to look for her." she said as she headed for the entrance, "I'll call if I find anything- and let me know if you hear back from her."

With that Arcee transformed and sped out the main corridor to search for June.

* * *

Dreadwing eyed the datapad in his hand skeptically. He had pulled the pad out to take a list of things the human asked for... but the needs of this organic were starting to sound _ridiculous_. He wasn't even sure what half of them meant let alone how he was going to obtain them...

Water from the deepest cavern spring in South America? The flesh of a deep sea giant squid? A professionally cut 1,000 carat diamond? A wild-caught Giant Panda? Marshmallows fire-roasted in Hawaiian lava? At least one fossilized tyrannosaurus rex bone?

Dreadwing lowered the datapad and glared down at June. The human had a smug smile across her face as she looked up at him from her seat on Soundwave's chassis.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"How do you expect me to find all these things?" Dreadwing snapped, "And... what do you even need these for? When I asked what you required I meant the essentials, not every _whim_ that crossed your processor!"

June scowled up at him, "Excuse you! Those are my essentials!" she shouted, "I have every one of those things back in my house on Earth. We humans need them to survive!"

Dreadwing's optics lit up, "Ahh! So you have reserves of these things stored all in one location?" he asked, "Where would that be?"

"I'm not telling you where my home is!" June folded her arms across her chest, "I wouldn't trust you to know where my family lives!"

Dreadwing growled irritably and stood up straight, glaring down at the datapad again.

"What if I don't believe that these things are actually necessary?" he challenged, narrowing his optics angrily.

June stared up at him for a moment, then turned and shifted herself closer to Soundwave's visor, "Did you hear that, Soundwave?" she called, "Dreadwing here is _refusing_ to get me the bare essentials for my survival!" Soundwave's helm tilted up as she spoke. "Why if he doesn't help me then I might- _ohhh_!" June dramatically held her wrist to her forehead and fell backwards on Soundwave's chassis.

Soundwave's helm shot up as she fell over and the monitor next to his berth let off a series of low beeps. Dreadwing looked at it and saw Soundwave's spark pulsing had spiked rapidly... continued stress like that could be devastating for his damaged systems.

"Alright alright!" he said, holding up his servos in defeat, "We will retrieve these things for you! Just stop that!"

June sat up with a half smile on her face, watching as a flustered Dreadwing began thumbing over the list on his datapad again. As he did, the med bay doors opened again and five Vehicons entered. Dreadwing turned back around to face them, and four of the Vehicons fell into line as one stepped forward.

"Commander Dreadwing- I am designation WY-01. Squadron WY is at your service." he said with a salute.

"Good." Dreadwing said tossing the datapad to the Vehicon, "I need your squadron to go out and fetch all the things on this list as quickly as possible."

WY-01 turned the pad over in his servos and tilted his helm in confusion, "Um... yes sir." he mumbled, "Wh-what are these things for?"

"Just do as you are told, soldier!" Dreadwing commanded, "I will also require one of you to remain behind to assist me in keeping an optic on this human."

"Ah yes. Of course, sir!" WY-01 turned around to face his squad, "WY-05, you stay here with Commander Dreadwing. The rest of you follow me." He hurried out of the med bay, staring down at the list as three of the others followed him out.

WY-05 stepped forward, eagerly wringing his servos together, "How may I assist you, commander?"

Dreadwing pinched his olfactory ridge between his digits, "Just keep your optics on the human. I will return momentarily." With that he stomped past the Vehicon and out of the med bay.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down!" WY-05 called, waving after him just before the door slid shut.

Dreadwing let out a long, heavy vent as he headed for the nearest lift. He would need another few cubes of energon in him before he'd let himself go back to _that_ hot mess.

Back in the med bay WY-05 approached Soundwave and June, "Hello..." he began slowly, "My. deeesssignaaaation. is. W... Y... fiiiive..."

June raised an eyebrow curiously, "I speak english. You don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid."

"Oh! Well good!" the Vehicon said, wringing his servos together, "That certainly makes things easier."

"Hmm. Question is, why do _you_ speak english? Aren't you all from a different planet or something?"

"Ahh, yes. Well it's interesting you should ask!" WY-05 began excitedly. He appeared to be quite enthused by the subject, "You see, our native language is-"

"No nevermind. I don't actually want to hear some long winded explanation."

WY-05's shoulders drooped in disappointment, "Oh... well alright then."

June couldn't stop a tiny smirk from cracking across her face. This Decepticon seemed especially upbeat and more than a bit sensitive. This was going to be too easy...

* * *

It was some time later when Dreadwing left the refueling canteen. He was not so eager to go back to the med bay, but he couldn't very well trust a solitary Vehicon to take care of things for too long... especially one of such a low rank. He took the lift down to the correct level and stepped out into the corridor, about to continue back to the med bay when he heard a voice-

"Dreadwing!"

He turned about to see Megatron coming towards him down the hallway and looking rather displeased, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded as he approached the second in command, "I thought I instructed you to take care of the human!"

"Y-yes I know, Master. I only stepped out for a moment... and I left it in the capable hands of a member of squadron WY-"

Just as he finished this last sentence a loud clattering met their audio receptors. Both Decepticons turned their attention to the direction of the noise and had a nice surprise when the med bay doors down the hall rushed open and WY-05 ran out of the doors, crashing into the opposite wall.

He didn't linger there long, though, and quickly pushed off the wall and ran down the hall towards them. As he sprinted past them they heard him sobbing as he screamed, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER ORGANIC AS LONG AS I FUNCTION!"

The commanding officers stood there staring after him for a moment before turning to look back and see Soundwave had stumbled into the hallway with June right on his heels.

"Soundwave!" Megatron rushed forward, pushing Dreadwing out of his way. Soundwave staggered forward to meet him and Megatron grabbed ahold of the mech's shoulders to help support him, "You mustn't exert yourself like this! What in the Pit are you doing off your berth?!"

June stepped out from behind Soundwave's heels, "Well that masked mook you had to care for us wasn't up to snuff." she explained, folding her arms across her chest proudly, "So I had Soundwave rough him up a bit."

Megatron glared down at the human, then turned back slightly, "Dreadwing!" he called, "Come take Soundwave back into the med bay!"

Dreadwing quickly stepped forward and, taking most of Soundwave's weight, helped him back towards his berth in the med bay. June made to follow, but Megatron stepped forward before she could go after them, blocking her way with his giant pede. He bent down closer to her level, though obviously still towering over her, and pointed a clawed digit towards her.

"Listen here, _human_ -" he began.

"No YOU listen!" June suddenly interrupted pointing right back at him, "If you're going to be keeping me here you'd better get used to this sort of thing- Because whether you like it or not, I'm the one who's _really_ in control here, buster!"

Megatron leaned away, he was somewhat taken aback by how forward this human was. Though his surprise quickly wore off and his optics narrowed in a rage, "How DARE you speak to me with such disrespect, _human?!_ " he shouted, "I am _Lord Megatron_! Commander of the Decepticon Army of Cybertron! and I will not tolerate-"

"I don't care if you're the Grand Imperator of the Nebulos Empire!" June shouted back, "I am NOT afraid of you! And as long as your buddy Soundwave needs me around, _I'm_ the one who's going to call the shots..." She folded her arms across her chest again, "-and I think you could use an attitude adjustment, mister."

Megatron raised an optic ridge in confusion, "What?!"

"That's right. I want you to go to your room and think about how you've treated me." June pointed up at him again, "And _don't_ come back until you're ready to apologize."

Megatron stared down at her with wide optics for a minute. Then he turned around to see Soundwave and Dreadwing watching them. Soundwave was sitting up on his berth and, as he looked on, he tilted his helm almost expectantly at his master... Well... he supposed if it was for Soundwave's well being... Megatron stood up straight and hesitantly started back down the corridor, feeling somewhat sheepish.

Meanwhile June had a wide grin plastered across her face as she turned and strode into the med bay where Soundwave was waiting for her. He unwound his tentacle again and picked her up, placing her gingerly on his shoulder, giving her an affectionate pat on her head with one of its tendrils.

Dreadwing just watched and glared down at the human. After awhile she met his gaze; the expression on her face was just so smug- it was _enraging_! Dreadwing snatched the human off Soundwave's shoulder. The mech tried to stand up and protest at her being taken away, but Dreadwing pushed him back down with his other servo.

"Calm yourself, Soundwave!" he commanded as he began hooking him back up to the life support and monitoring cables. Soundwave tried to sit up again, reaching for June, but Dreadwing kept him down, "Lie still! I promise no harm will come to your... uh... pet."

Soundwave stopped struggling and laid his helm back. However his gaze followed Dreadwing suspiciously as he circled around to the monitor beside his berth. Dreadwing quickly pressed in a command on the monitor and Soundwave found himself feeling suddenly slow and dizzy. Before he'd even realized what had happened, his helm fell back against the berth as he went into stasis.

Dreadwing finally turned his attention to the human still in his servo, "You-" he began... he hesitated, as though searching for the words. Or perhaps he had the right words but he was too angry to properly articulate them. He pointed a sharp digit from his other servo at June's face as he continued, "You have disgraced my master! Embarrassed him, even! And I will not stand for it."

June shot a nervous glance down at the offlined Soundwave, "Well what are you going to do about it?!" she demanded, "You going to squish me or something? What about your friend Soundwave?"

Dreadwing narrowed his optics, "Soundwave's mental state may be _compromised_... but that is no excuse to allow my master to be humiliated in such a way." he said tightening his grip, causing June to squirm uncomfortably, "Though I am sorry to say there is only one thing I can do with you-" with that he started towards the med bay doors.

"Wha-? Where are you taking me?!" June shouted as she began to struggle again, "What are you going to do?! You just promised Soundwave you wouldn't hurt me!"

"Yes... I know."

* * *

Arcee slowed to a stop as she rolled into the hospital parking lot again. It was completely dark except for the few lamp posts now, and there were still hardly any cars parked around. She turned her front wheel back and forth, shining her headlights across the expanse of the lot, but there didn't appear to be anyone around... and no sign of June either.

"Arcee!" she turned her focus back to the front of the hospital and spotted Fowler coming out the front entrance waving at her. Revving up her engine again, she drove towards him.

"Agent Fowler- have you heard from June at all?" she asked as she approached.

"No. The Doc called and told me she wasn't with you." he replied, then paused before continuing, "I... haven't told the kid yet. I don't want to worry him. But... should we be worried?"

"I don't know." Arcee said with a quiet sigh, "I mean... Knockout said something that got me a little worried but I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe she's just gone home to fetch something and... misplaced her phone?"

"Wait, what did Knockout say?"

"Ugh. He... said the sound Miko's phone made when she called June reminded him of the 'Cons' signal scrambler." she admitted, "But how would the 'Cons even be able to find her? And why would they think she's connected to the Autobots?"

Fowler shifted his stance nervously, "I don't know, 'Cee. All I know is I've got a bad feeling about this."

Not a moment after he finished, a bright green light shone from far across the parking lot accompanied by the sound of a portal opening. Arcee swerved around and stared alongside Fowler at the open groundbridge.

"What?!" Fowler glared down at Arcee accusingly, "Did you call Ratchet or something? What is this? We can't have alien technology active in _civilian areas_!"

"Hey don't look at me! I've got nothing to do with-"

As she spoke, a small figure was suddenly tossed out of the portal and went rolling across the ground. It took them a minute to recognize it, but when they finally did the both of them rushed forward-

"JUNE!"

The portal shrank down and disappeared before they reached it, but that hardly concerned them. Arcee reached June first and nudged her with her wheel, "June! June are you alright?"

June rolled over and sat up slowly just as Fowler made it over, panting from the run. He offered his hand to her; she took it and he helped her onto her feet. She wavered for a moment, but there was a wide smile on her face.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "You two will never guess who I just sent to his room!"

* * *

Dreadwing stomped angrily away from the groundbridge control center. He had really wanted to teach that human a lesson it would never forget... but he had promised Soundwave not to harm her. Sending it back to where the Vehicons had picked it up really was the more honorable option anyways. And besides that, he thought, he really couldn't blame the organic for its behavior- it had probably been terrified out of its processor. It had obviously caused trouble for them only to ensure its escape... and it had worked. He had to at least give it credit there.

As he strode back into the med bay he stopped in his tracks- He had almost walked straight into a massive brown animal skull hanging just at his optic-level. What was-?

He looked past it to see the remaining four members of squadron WY had returned... along with the items from the list... in _abundance._ The floor was soaking wet and littered with small glittering gemstones; no less than three fluffy black and white creatures; barrels full of squishy, blackened, organic mush; and a _massive_ and still wiggling tentacled beast. He looked back at the skull to see it was attached to a full skeleton which was nailed down to a display that had been ripped, rather ungracefully from a concrete floor.

One of the Vehicons, WY-01 presumably, stepped forward looking quite pleased with himself, "Commander Dreadwing! It's my honor to inform you that our mission was a success!" he announced with a salute.

Dreadwing groaned and rested his helm in his servos. The thought of having to clean up this new mess had him feeling a lot less empathetic all of a sudden...

"Forget it." he growled. He pushed past the Vehicons and started rummaging through the medical storage cabinets, "I can't deal with this scrap right now- just help me find wherever Knockout hid his high grade."

And then they all got overcharged.

**The end!**


End file.
